Artie
|friends = |enemies = |likes = His family, music, reading, relaxing, humans, singing and dancing, adventures, Bluetooth technology|dislikes = Wolfsbane, his mother's death, Eddie's stubbornness, villains, threats towards the ones he loves, confrontations|powers = Physical strength|possessions = |weapons = Claws, fists, teeth|fate = Moves into the castle along with the other Mastiffs}} '''Artie '''is a major character in the Black Lion franchise. He's the second born child of Eddie and Angel and the younger brother of Archibald and the older brother of Brodi and Stella. Background Artie is the 2nd Mastiff born to the heroic Mastiff, Eddie. Artie's mother, Angel died sometime before the events of the film causing Eddie to be overprotective of Brodi and his siblings. Along with Archibald and Stella, Artie is protective of Brodi and the rest of Woolsville. When the evil and villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane started threatening Woolsville and to prevent any distraction, Eddie destroyed all of the musical instruments to prevent any distraction. Artie didn't like destroying the musical instruments in Woolsville but it was for the safety for his friends and family. Along with Archibald and Stella, he's overprotective of Brodi and he doesn't let him go with him to protect Woolsville from Wolfsbane because he doesn't want Brodi to get hurt. Artie is hoping that someone will defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace and happiness back to Woolsville, so he can spend more time with his siblings and he can listen to music once again. Personality Artie is very brotherly and optimistic. He isn't the most excited Mastiff in the family because before Wolfsbane started to attack Woolsville, he would spend most of his time, listening to smooth jazz music and reading books. Artie's personality is kind of similar to Ace's. Although, he doesn't act cowardly, he's just shy and mostly calm. He can be a little insecure at times or on occasions. Since Artie has a strong love and passion for music, he loves to sing, dance and even play the music as the DJ of Woolsville. While he's dancing, singing and playing the music as the DJ, he's very upbeat and musical. Artie is very laid-back and relaxed and most of that is due to his passion for music. Before the events of the films, he would spend his after school time with Sensei and he would mediate along with him. While Wolfsbane was threatening all of Woolsville, Artie was protective of his family and friends. He was even overprotective of Brodi because after his mother's death, he didn't want to lose Brodi. He would even ignore Brodi and he didn't realize that he was mentally hurting Brodi until Matthew told him and the others, that Brodi has been very sad lately. That's when Artie decided to change his ways, so he can be a better brother to Brodi because he never wants to hurt Brodi along with Archibald and Stella. Artie has a strong brotherly bond with Archibald because before he was born, Archibald wanted a younger brother to look up to him and to hang out with. After Artie was born, Archibald had the chance to practice on being a great brother to Artie. They may be different in many ways but they share one thing in common and that is, they both deeply love music. After Wolfsbane's death, Artie became a loving and caring brother again. He even promised to be there for Brodi along with the rest of the family. In the cartoon series, Artie is supportive, helpful, and loyal to his friends and family. Physical appearance Artie is a half-Mastiff, half-Siberian Husky because his mother, Angel was a Siberian Husky. Artie wears a red buttoned shirt with green pants. He has blue Bluetooth headphones around his neck because he loves to listen to music. Appearances The Black Lion 2 After the death of his mother, Artie along with Archibald and Stella decided to help their father, Eddie by protecting Woolsville from the villainous Howard A. Wolfsbane. He vowed to defeat Wolfsbane and restore peace, happiness and music back to Woolsville. Artie was seen along with Archibald and Stella when Brodi got home from school. Brodi asked Artie if he could spend the afternoon with him but he could because had to help Sensei with the celebration party. It appeared that Brodi had a distance relationship with Artie, Archibald and Stella. Artie spent most of his time with Archibald, Stella and Eddie while Brodi was in the house playing with his guitar. Brodi hopes to restore the bond with his siblings. Later at the party, Artie is seen playing the music as the DJ and he was dancing to it. When the party dialed down for the night, Sensei gave some medals to Artie, Archibald and Stella. Artie was so happy to get his medal. Before the party could continue, Wolfsbane showed up at the party in his giant golden robotic suit and he took Artie, Archibald, Stella, Ruby, Calvin and Nelson. Wolfsbane was going to take them to his lair, so he can kill them. Which will lure Eddie and Brodi to his lair, so he can kill them too. So, Eddie and Brodi had to rescue Artie and the others before it was too late. The next day, Matthew, Brodi and Eddie began their journey to rescue Artie and the others from Wolfsbane and his men. The trio could get into his lair without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. After Wolfsbane's song, "Gold," Matthew tried to free Artie and the others when he had the chance but Wolfsbane caught Matthew, Brodi and Eddie and he ordered his men to attack them. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie could escape but they would be back with a plan. Artie and the others hoped that they would save them because they all had a bad feeling about Wolfsbane. Matthew, Brodi and Eddie later got help from Prince Carlos and his new chef, Buster tagged along with the trio. And Sensei gave Matthew and Brodi some wisdom and confidence for the rest of the journey. During the night, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster went back to Wolf Town to free Artie and the others. And this time, Matthew, Brodi, Eddie and Buster could free them without being spotted by Wolfsbane or his minions. Matthew and Brodi could get Artie and Archibald out of the lair but it took Buster a long time to get the others out. Then Wolfsbane spotted them and put them in a stronger and larger cage. After Eddie had his outburst with Buster and Brodi, Artie decided not to talk to Eddie because of his bad temper. Eddie then told his backstory to Matthew, Artie and the others. Ever since his wife, Angel died, he and Brodi has been a distance. It was the same reason why Artie, Archibald and Stella had a distance relationship with Brodi. Artie was later happy when Eddie restored his bond with Brodi when they hugged. Wolfsbane revealed to Matthew and the others that they're on a boat that was heading straight for a waterfall. Before Wolfsbane left the boat, his last lines were “It’ll be too bad, you won’t be here on the 13th which will be my lucky number but not everyone’s lucky number.” He then left the boat in his hovercraft. Matthew and the others could get off the boat before they fell down the waterfall. Matthew and the others then took the next train to Columbia. Once they got there, Brodi and the others met Charles, Rebecca and the others. Artie liked all of Matthew's friends. Brodi then bid a farewell to Matthew. He was going to miss Matthew along with Artie and the others. Somehow once Brodi and the others got back to Woolsville, they got kidnapped by Wolfsbane and his men. Then they were taken as prisoners where they were going to sentenced to their painful death. Luckily, Matthew could free them. When they were about to fly to the Wolf Castle to warn Prince Carlos, Wolfsbane caught them in his magnetic ray. Then he revealed his evil plan to them. He was planning to kill Prince Carlos and Buster and then rule Wolf Town as revenge for his banishment. And then he'll destroy Woolsville and turn it into a new business corporation. Matthew could talk Anthony out of Wolfsbane's evil plan. With a change of heart, Anthony threw the Aconitum in Wolfsbane's eye, painfully blinding him. Anthony was then punched off of the platform by Wolfsbane. Luckily, Charles and the others showed up to fight Wolfsbane and his men. Artie was seen fighting Wolfsbane's men along with the others. After Wolfsbane's death, Artie was proud of Brodi and Matthew along with the others. He was even happier that Brodi finally got his medal for his heroism and bravery. He was glad that sheep and wolves could live in peace and harmony again. Best of all, with Wolfsbane gone, Artie could spend more time with Brodi and his family. Before Matthew left Woolsville, he gave Brodi a big hug along with Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella. Before Matthew got aboard the X-15, Brodi quickly told Matthew how he felt about him. He told Matthew that ever since, he met him, he felt like he could be himself around Matthew. He felt like that he could never have this opportunity again. He then asked Matthew, if he and Charles wanted to be a part of the Mastiff family. Matthew and Charles then said yes. Eddie, Archibald, Artie and Stella were glad that Matthew and Charles were in the family. They then remodeled the house, and then Brodi and his family lived with Matthew and his family. And most of all, they were all happy. Draw It In the film, Artie serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Pencilville from the Eraser. Animal Planet In the film, Artie serves as a supporting character along with the others. He joins Matthew on his adventure to save Animal Town from the villainous Red Bird. The North Wooten Artie serves as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Classified, Robo, Corporal, Eva and Short Fuse stop by the house to get some supplies. He then ordered Charles and the others to change the kids back to normal by using the antidote. At the end, Artie was seen at Matthew's North Winds ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans. The Karate Boy Artie serves as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate competition at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for Matthew along with the others. Once the competition was over, he told Matthew that he was awesome. Matthew then told Artie and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house once he's done talking to the mysterious and charismatic Kung-Fu master. At the end of the film, he was watching Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five's fire dance. Once they were done, Artie was cheering for them along with the others. Video Game Life Artie served as a minor character. He isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack returned from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He was seen playing Breakout with Archibald before the ending. Robin Hood In the film, Artie joins Matthew and Robin Hood on their adventure to save Nottingham from the evil Prince John. The Fox and the Pooch In the film, Artie serves as a supporting character. He's eager to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief. The Black Lion Artie serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Teenagers Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Reformed characters Category:Archers Category:Nobility Category:Canadian characters Category:Athletes Category:Servants Category:Princes Category:Students Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Time travelers